


Fan Art - Music in the manner of AC/DC

by toughpillowtoswallow



Category: AC/DC, fan art - Fandom
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughpillowtoswallow/pseuds/toughpillowtoswallow
Summary: AC/DC fan art





	

This is thought, recorded, mixed and played in the manner of AC/DC

Many told me  
" Wait, this is AC/DC! "  
And I'm like  
" Nope, it's not. "

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10Vs4lm8EHQ


End file.
